tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudley: The Best Memories
WARNING: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO POOFFAN93. PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. Well, Here's another Fanfic, Which will possibly be the best of the best of my Kudley Fanfics, It depends on your reviews on it. Once again, Thanks guys! Happy editing! -''PoofFan93'' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Kitty tells Tiffany, Mandy, and Kyle about her and Dudley's past at T.U.F.F. and all their memories before they were married. Meanwhile, Dudley has trouble at the baby store. Synopisis/Transcript [Scene transitions to Puppy Manor; An expecting Kitty is sitting on her bed, Reading a book. Kyle unknowingly walks in and touches Kitty's belly, Whilst it startles her.] *Kitty: OH! Kyle! I didn't see you there... *Kyle: [Touches Kitty's belly again] Baby. *Kitty: Yes, Kyle. It's your new sister or brother. *Kyle: When is baby coming out? *Kitty: *''laughs''* Kyle, I'm only 6 months.... [Ruffles Kyle's hair] *Kyle: *''waves''* Bye-bye. [Leaves the room] *Kitty: Oh, ok. *''snickers''* [Continues reading her book] [Not even 15 minutes later, A sudden kick from the baby awakens a half-asleep, half-awake Kitty. Kitty pats her belly and closes her eyes again. A few seconds later, Mandy enters the room, Panicking.] *Mandy: MOM! You have GOT to help me! *Kitty: [wakes up, Eyes droop sleepily] Mhmmhhmm....Yes...Mandy...? *Mandy: My teacher gave me a B- on my test! I can't believe it! I have ALWAYS gotton straight As, And I have NEVER gotton a B...UNTIL NOW! *Kitty: Ugh, Mandy, Please calm down, You are overeacting... *Mandy: *''sigh''* Fine... [Leaves room, grumbling] *Kitty: Finally... [Closes her eyes again] [Kitty begins to doze off; Just as she finally drifts off into a deep slumber, Tiffany enters the room, Crying.] *Tiffany: MOM! *''sniff''* I fell off of my bike, And I scraped my n-knee! *''sniff''* *Kitty: *''sigh''* Go ask your father to help you, Mommy's tired.... *Tiffany: *''sniff''* O-okay.... [Leaves room] [Kitty sighs sharply, And finally begins to snore softly. Half an hour later, Dudley yells for everyone to come downstairs for supper. Kitty groans, And limps downstairs firmly.] *Dudley: C'mon guys! I made my specialty! Welcome to Dudley Puppy's Gourmet Feast Extravaganza! *Kyle: [From upstairs] Mommy! *Kitty: *''sighs''* Kyle, Don't tell me you wet your pull-up AGAIN.... *Kyle: Uuhhhmmmhmm.....No.... *Kitty: Greaaat... [Walks upstairs to Kyle's room] *Dudley: Oh man, I lost another customer! *Tiffany: [Looks disgusted after she tries the Chili] ..And you are about to lose another, This Chili tastes awful! *Mandy: at Tiffany I can't agree less...Sorry dad, But your meals are not any better than Mom's... *Kitty: [From upstairs] I heard that! *Dudley: Darn it! [Rips off his Chef hat and throws it on the floor, Spilling the pot of steaming Chili onto the floor, Burning Dudley's feet. He screams in pain.] OWWW! I BURNED MY FEET! Owwch! [Upstairs, Kitty is changing Kyle into new clothes, And Tiffany and Mandy come upstairs, Kyle screams at the sight of the girls] *Kyle: EW! Girls! *Kitty: Girls, Can you please head downstairs until I'm done changing Kyle into his clothes? *Tiffany: No way! We are NOT joining dad and his appetizers! *Mandy: Agreed! *Kitty: Hhmm, I have a better idea. How about you girls head into my bedroom, And me and Kyle will be there in a minute, Ok? *Mandy: Uuhh, Alright, Come on, Tiff. *Tiffany: Comin' at ya! [Follows Mandy] Right behind ya! *Mandy: I know. Let's go... [The Girls head into Kitty and Dudley's room, (Like they were told), and they sit down onto the bed. Then, Something catches Mandy's eye. She spots an old album fitting neatly inside an old antique bookcase.] *Mandy: Hey, Tiff... [Scoots over to the bookcase on her knees, Then grabs the book and crawls back over to the bed, Handing the book to Tiffany.] *Tiffany: What the heck is this piece of junk? [Blows the dust off of the book] *Mandy: It's not junk! It's a little piece of History, And you're holding it right now! *Tiffany: ...And your point? *Mandy: [Sighs sharply] *Kitty: [Enters the room with Kyle in her arms] Hey girls! Oh! I see you found it already! [Sets Kyle down, In which he crawls onto the bed] *Tiffany: Wait a second, Find what? *Mandy: *''facepalm''* Augh, The book you are holding! *Kitty: ...Anyways, You girls want to look through the book with me? *Mandy, Tiffany, & Kyle: OK! *Kitty: Ok! Now kids, Gather around, And let's see how far our family tree goes back! [Flips to the first page of the book] *Kyle: [Points at a picture of an older-looking version of Dudley and another woman similar to the man] Who that? *Kitty: Those are your Great Grandparents, Grandpa Dimitri the First and Grandma Margie. They are on your father's side, Of course. *Tiffany: [Notices the clothes they are wearing are vintage] Did they even have a sense of fashion? *Kitty: *''laughs''* Well, Tiffany, That is all they really had back then. They didn't have all the things we have today; We're very lucky. *Mandy: Cool! *Kyle: What she said. *Kitty: [Licks her finger and turns the page with it] Ah, There's Grandma Peg and Grandpa Dimitri the Second standing in front of an old parlor shop. *Mandy: Wow, They looked alot better when they were younger... *Kitty: [Laughs] Yes, They did. *Tiffany: C'mon, Turn the page! *Kitty: Heh, Alright... [Turns page] *Kyle: Who that? [Points to a pup similar to Dudley: White fur, Black ears, and blueish eyes] *Kitty: [Giggles] That's your daddy when he was a baby. *Dudley: [Walks in] Hey Kitty, I'm gonna go to the store—Wait a minute? ARE THOSE MY OLD BABY PHOTOS?! *Kitty: Yep... [laughs] *Dudley: *''blushes''* Uuh, I guess I'll be leaving now... [Runs out of room] TBC Category:Fan fiction